This invention relates to apparatus for die cutting sheets of die cuttable material, particularly cardboard.
Sheets of die cuttable material, such as cardborad, paper, plastic and the like are frequently die cut by being pressed against a cutting die. The cutting die is frequently mounted on a platen and is frequently in the form of blades supported by a wooden board. The means for pressing a sheet against the die generally is in the form of a reciprocating press or a roller which rolls back and forth over the sheet on the die. In each case, the pressing operation involves a motion reversal, which is inefficient.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus for die cutting sheets of die cuttable material the operation of which is not characterized by motion reversals of the pressing means and which, therefore, is more efficient.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.